


It's In The Blood

by dramapunk



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood play in the vampire sense, Drunk Sex, Drunk off the blood of Drunk People, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Abe go out hunting, their pray is drunk, Abe finds out what happens when you drink the blood of someone who is drunk. Sexy times ensue. </p>
<p>Shameless Smut</p>
<p>For the drunk square on my trope bingo card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Blood

Henry slides down the wall with a satisfying grown wiping the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief from his coat pocket. He feels full and satisfied, he rolls his head to the side and sees Abraham dropping the mans body to the ground without care and sitting next him. Taking the handkerchief from Henry’s hand and wiping his own face before tucking it back into Henry’s pocket for him. 

Henry feels the silly pleased smile spread across his face as he watches Abraham, the men had been bad, rotten to the core smugglers and traffickers of human flesh, not care of age, or if the people the made their money off of wanted to leave. They were what Abraham hated most, he had trouble believe such people still popped up after all his years, after he gave his life fighting against such things. So they gave the men no mercy when they fed from them, taking them over the edge into the darkness of death. 

The warm feeling spreads through Henry and he should have known, he smelled it on the men, even though alcohol had currently been outlawed (ridiculous if you asked Henry) in the states, people still imbibed and people still go drunk. 

“Henry...” 

“Yes Abraham?” Henry responds lips turning up slightly, they should take care of the bodies, the should be moving back to their home, but he is content to just smile at Abraham as the young vampire spoke. 

“I feel off, I think there was something wrong with their blood.” He pushing a hand through his hair that has remained unruly to this day. “But I sensed no sickness here...” He adds mulling things over. 

Henry can see on his face he’s starting to put the puzzle pieces together and it amuses him a little more than it normally would, and he lets out a low soft laugh, the color in his cheeks rising from being freshly fed and the alcohol in the blood. “The men were drunk Abraham.” He laughs a little more, feeling younger than he has in a long time. 

Abe scowls he knows Henry’s laughter comes from a warm place, and well even though he’s scowling a smile threatens to crack through his serious face. “Are you telling me I’m, I’m drunk, I’m not drunk...” He says waving a hand at Henry, his words slurring a little. 

“You arrrrre.” Henry laughs more drawing out the words, as he climbs to his feet picking up the body, the room only moving slightly as he does. 

“I would never.” Abe huffs. 

“But you have, because you are, they are drunk, we drank them dry now we are drunk...” He explains watching Abraham with the body of the trafficker fighting back his laughs at the way Abraham fights with the robust man’s limbs. 

It’s a comical effort disposing of the bodies but they’ve done it so many times before it is more than second nature to them. Though there is far more giggling from both Henry and Abraham then there normally would be. 

Henry starts to walk back to their home Abraham stumbling along beside him, Henry lets out a soft laugh and puts his arm around the man to steady him and because well it’s his Abraham. He is more than pleased and lets out another laugh as Abraham returns the gesture, and if any passerby looked to them they would suspect nothing more than two friends walking home from a speak easy. 

“Mr. President I do believe you are drunk.” Henry wrinkles his nose and smiles at Abraham.

If Abraham’s heart still beat it probably would have stuttered, and a look of indignation skitters briefly across his face as they stumble arm and arm up the stairs to their house. “Henry, what have I said about calling me that....” But he’s laughing softly as he untangled himself from Henry to unlock and open the door as soon as he’s through the door Henry is pressed up behind him. 

“You have said many things about me calling you that Abraham, but you secretly love it.” He chuckles deep and low, nipping at Abraham’s neck playfully. 

“Mmm perhaps, but how can you be so certain my good man?” Abe asks a slight tease the corners of his lips twitching up word as he turns in Henry’s arms. 

“Because you have this look about you when you are serious, about wanting me to stop something, and a completely different look when you ask me to stop something and you secretly love it.” Henry says looking overly pleased with himself as he steals a kiss from Abraham. 

Henry gets a roll of the eyes from Abraham at his words, but it’s all fondness and at the kiss a soft laugh escapes the former president. “If you want something Henry you should just ask.” Words that wouldn’t normally pass Abraham’s lips, he knows he’s the more reserved of the two of them and he has no problem with this, nor does Henry. So tonight, tonight he is blaming his loose tongue on the alcohol. He lets out another soft laugh he can’t hold back at the thought. 

“I do want something.” Henry says crowding into the man a little moving them toward the stairs. 

“Hmm I am not a mind reader, nor like some us can I see the future...” Another tease. 

Henry lets out a laugh, _”Oh! Abraham is in a mood tonight.”_ He thinks grinning up at the man “You.” He says plainly stealing a kiss. “I want you Mr. President.” 

“Mmm I should have known.” To be honest Abraham did know, but it’s still nice to hear that he is wanted, to have someone such as Henry in life it had been hard at first, more than hard, but they have come a long way since those first dark days. Abraham is shaken from his thoughts by another kiss deeper this time and more filled with need and just a hint of teeth, but just as the mouth was there on his it was gone. 

Henry runs off laughing all the up the stairs and he hears Abraham running after him, he must say Abraham in a good and playful mood, is one of his favorite things in the world and he must strive to find a way to bring out this side of Abraham more often. Without the help of a drunken meal. 

He makes it to their bedroom just before Abraham catches him pulling him back toward him, Henry grins. “You want something Mr. President.” He laughs 

Abraham tries to huff and rolls his eyes but he’s having trouble keeping a straight face at the moment. “Mmm hmm I believe i do, dear friend.” He nods 

“Well then Abraham, you should ask for what you want.” 

“I was thinking another kiss.” Abe smiles leaning and pressing his lips to Henry’s in a slow and easy kiss deeper than the one they shared at the base of the stairs. Henry opening easily to the kiss wrapping his arms around the younger vampire, as the minutes drag out. 

Henry pulls back grinning like the cat that got the cream as he starts to work the buttons on Abrahams waistcoat open, pushing the mans jacket off his shoulders followed by the newly opened waistcoat, tossing them both over the chair. 

A tiny scowl crosses Abraham’s face, “They’ll wrinkle if you leave them like that.” But it fades as Henry’s lips move across his jaw and neck. 

“I’ll go get them pressed tomorrow, promise.” He lets out a soft laugh as his teeth scrape the skin of Abrahams neck. 

“You always say that.” Abraham returns slight bemused working on undressing Henry. 

“And I always get them pressed...” Henry presses a kiss to the corner of Abraham’s mouth and adds “Eventually.” 

“Eventually.” Abe mirrored rolling his eyes again as his hands moved up and down Henry’s back.

“One of these days Abraham they are going to roll right out of your head.” He teases kicking off his boots. 

“You’ll be there to put them back in when they finally do.” Abe snorts out a laugh and shakes his head working Henry out of the rest of his clothes, and taking a moment to let his eyes rake over the man, in a way that would have caused him great embarrassment years ago. 

Abe kicks off his own shoes and wiggles out of his pants nearly losing his balance when Henry pulls him toward the bed while his pants still clung around his knees. “Near 400 plus years old and you have yet to learn to be patient” He shakes his head as they tumble to the bed in a tangle of limbs kicking his trousers away from him. 

“I don’t feel I ever will when it comes to you Abraham.” He smiles kissing him again. 

“Mmm, I could start giving you lessons...” Abe laughs. 

“Empty threats. You would never be so evil.” Henry counters rolling so he is above Abe face pressed to the side of the man’s neck as he inhales deeply. 

Abraham lets out a huffing laugh shaking his head, “For once you are correct dear Henry, for it seems my patients is lacking in some areas as well.” His smile softens as he leans in for another kiss, while the skin had felt cold as death when he was alive, it felt a normal temperature to him now, and it felt right in his arms. 

“For once... for once? I have been correct many more times then just this once.” Henry grins against Abraham’s lips pressing against the man, he could spend an eternity kissing him, being in bed with him, and given their nature it was a possibility that brought him much pleasure and amusement. 

Abraham laughs clear and as honest as the nickname he’d earned since his passing, “Perhaps, but I just can’t feed your ego all the time Henry, my dear, otherwise there would be no room for me.” He teases hands running down Henry’s back, tracing over a scar he must have gotten in life, a scar that Abraham is always tempted to ask for the story behind. 

Henry lets out a soft amused sound at Abraham’s words sitting up a little and leaning into the touch. At times Henry very much reminds Abraham of a large cat, deadly strength hidden in a body that simply craves affection, from those he’s deemed worthy. 

Henry arches an eyebrow down at Abe taking in the man’s expression as he runs his hands down the young vampires chest. “You are thinking of me as a cat again, I do not know weather to be offended or amused. It is not as if I go bringing you mice and other rodents.” Henry snorts. 

“You did bring me that murderer though.” Abe points out lips twitching into a half smirk, “And you do love it when I pet you.” His hand moves further south groping Henry’s ass. 

Henry snorts and shoves Abraham back against the mattress a little more straddling the man. “Point taken....” He shakes his head an amused and affectionate expression on his face as he leans in to kiss Abe again one hand reaching over to the bedside table and digging around pulling out a small jar. “But I am sure you can think of a more suitable mammal.” Henry laughs briefly leaning in to kiss Abraham slow and deep the banter fading away to focus on other wants and needs. 

Henry dips his fingers into the jar slicking them quickly, and reaching behind himself as he leans over Abraham lips moving to Abe neck, letting out a low groan as he slips two fingers in. He lets out a low breath this fangs scraping Abrahams neck, causing the younger vampire to buck and let out a soft groan beneath Henry. 

Abe wraps his hand around Henry’s wrist and pulls it away, slipping in his own. Henry moves his body back against Abe’s fingers sucking in air he doesn’t need before he drags his tongue across Abraham’s neck and bites down, letting out a growl as the blood fills his mouth, his senses screaming that this man was his. He rocks on on the fingers and drinks slowly for a long moment before pulling back and licking his lips. 

“Enough Abraham... enough I am ready...” his voice is ragged as he speaks panting slightly looking at the already healing puncture wounds in Abraham’s neck. Abe withdraws his fingers from Henry, hands moving to take a firm hold of pale hips guiding Henry back with a groan of his own as he feels the man sink down on him, his own hardness pressing up into the slick tight heat. Not so long ago all of this would have had him blushing and taking his time... but that was what felt like an eon ago, now he just wanted to stake his claim to the man astride him. 

Henry takes him time sinking down enjoying the stretch, while he loves all aspects of sex the moment of connection is by far his favorite no matter what roll in it he is taking. The feel almost as intimate as the sharing of blood, a connection to be cherished. 

He loses words for a moment when he is fully seated tilting his head back and letting out a pleased sound before looking down at Abraham with lust blown eyes and an expression that he hopes can convey the deepness of his feelings. Feelings that he is fairly certain no words could ever fully express. 

The stillness between them is thick and comfortable until Henry starts to move slow and easy over Abe hands planted on the other man’s chest blunt nails scratching through the sparse hair. Abraham gazes up at Henry transfixed by slow movement of the vampires hips, wondering how he ended up here with him, like this. 

Abe’s hands move slowly along Henry’s thighs then up the muscled back faint scars scattered here and there on Henry’s body Abe hadn’t noticed when he was alive, scars from a long ago life, when Henry himself was still human. 

His hands move back to Henry’s hips tracing a burn scar on Henry’s thigh, Henry told Abraham he had gotten it when he was 15 and still learning how to be a blacksmith, he had laughed when he told the story, a good memory from his mortal life. Abe cherished that laugh. He starts to match Henry’s movements, it’s slow and lazy, Abe loves it like this, when they aren’t rushed from the hunt. 

Abe sits up and wraps his arms around Henry moving with him pressing his face to the man’s neck and biting down, groaning as his picks up a little speed, as Henry’s blood fills his mouth. He can feel and hear the words of encouragement dripping from Henry’s mouth, some filthy things that years ago would have made Abe blush even in the middle making love. 

Henry gasps and bucks on Abraham’s cock as the young vampire sits up and latches onto his neck. He groans low and rough and moving quicker as he feels his blood leaving him his cock trapped between them as his arms grip at Abe’s shoulders his head falling back as much as it can with Abe’s fangs dug into his neck. 

Abe pulls off Henry’s neck and licks the puncture wounds kissing his way back to Henry’s mouth. Henry licks his own blood from Abe’s mouth kissing him deeply, and biting at the man’s lip breaking the skin. He can feel is orgsam building his body tensing with anticipation as he tastes his and Abe’s blood mingling in his mouth. Abraham works a hand between them and takes Henry’s cock into his hand and starts to stroke him in time with their movments. 

“God...Abraham...” Henry gasps pulling away hands fisting into Abe’s hair as he quickens his movements, until he finds that perfect angel, “You are unbelievable....” He says breathless head falling to Abe’s should as he bucks up into Abe’s hand and back down onto the young vampires cock. 

“You always say that when orgsams are involved...” Abe gives a soft laugh which is cut off by a groan as Henry clenches around him. Words vanish again, and only the sounds of skin on skin and ragged breath fill the room. 

Soon Henry is spilling over Abe’s hand clenching around the vampire as his hips slam down on to Abe’s cock, Abe’s name spilling from his mouth as his body goes tight and his release spills from him cock twitching in Abe’s hand. It’s enough to pull Abraham over the edge, spilling deep inside Henry. 

The catch breath they don’t need and slump to the bed in a tangle of limbs and soft slow kisses. Henry lets out a pleased hum as he stretches out on top of Abraham content to stay blanketed over the man for the rest of time. “That was most excellent Mr. President.” 

Abe rolls his eyes and gives a shove to Henry not really trying to move him, “I wish you wouldn’t say that.” He scoffs hands tracing patterns on Henry’s back. “It is rather annoying.” 

Henry lets out a softly laugh, “Oh like it really bothers you Mr. President.” Henry laughs more.   
Abe fingers stop there tracing and he smacks Henry’s ass playfully, “Really Henry hush.” He rolls his eyes again pulling a blanket over them. 

“Careful Abe... that was not a deterrent that was just asking for a round two.” He snorts before settling on the man’s chest slipping into a light doze.


End file.
